


Tea Party at Freddy's

by Lycan_Jedi



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games), Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Community Projects, Fan Art Generator, Projects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycan_Jedi/pseuds/Lycan_Jedi
Summary: Dr. Cortex creates a trap for Crash using The animatronics from FNAF, by inviting Crash to a tea party at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Created for the Deviantart Fan Art Generator Community project.





	Tea Party at Freddy's

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my little entry for the randomizer competition. Being a writer, this was difficult, but I think I did well! I had: Crash Bandicoot, At a tea party, At Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. I tried to add all three elements as a trap by Cortex, to do away with Crash once and for all, but it didn't go as he planned.. [Generate yours!](https://heidi.deviantart.com/art/Take-The-Fan-Art-Mashup-Challenge-704485361)

_Dear Crash Bandicoot,  
As thanks for saving the world from the evil Dr. Cortex, You are cordially invited to a Tea Party in your honor at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria At 12 AM, October the 1st. Please dress in your best attire._  That's what the note had said. Now as Crash entered the pizzeria and looked around, He wasn't sure if it was a trap or not. It was dark, and a laugh echoed through the building. "He he he!" Aku Aku had told him to be wary, as it could be a trap by Cortex. He walked into the main room. A group of three animals stood on the stage, staring at him. His eyes went wide. Clearly these were some sort of Experiments created by Cortex. He felt badly for the poor bear, bunny, and chicken, who seemed deformed to him. What horror they must have faced, being experimented on by the mad Doctor. He looked to a table and saw a platter holding tea, cakes, cookies, cups, sugar, and lemon. Cautiously he approached and sat at the table. As he sat there, a Fox appeared at the doorway. He was much like Crash. He wore no shirt, had a pair of torn tan pants, had similar red orange fur, and a smile on his face. He also wore no shoes, had a hook for a hand, and an eye patch over his right eye. He slowly approached and sat across from Crash. The Fox said nothing. But stared at Crash as his eye patch raised on it's own revealing a mechanical eye. In fact, now that Crash looked at him, he was completely mechanical. The three on the stage soon joined the other two, sitting across from Crash as well. The Brown bear and Purple Bunny seemed like the only ones who came ready for a Tea Party, besides Crash, who had put on a long red Necktie. The bunny and bear both wore fancy bowties, and the bear had an impressive top hat on. Each of them appeared to have mechanical elements to them, and stared at him, as though trying to discern what sort of creature this was.

The Fox opened his mouth and a mechanical, gruffy voice said, "Argh Matey, who be ye?" Crash looked to the Fox and told him his name. "Why are ye aboard our vessel, Crash?"   
"I was told there was a tea party in my honor." Crash replied as the bear replied in a deep voice, "He lied. It's not uncommon here. someone lied to us too." Crash looked confusedly at the four. "Who lied?"   
"The Short one, with the white captain's coat, and enormous head!" The fox said. "Cortex. I should've known! Why send me here though?" The Chicken opened her mouth as Cortex' laugh echoed from it. "Eheh heh heh heh heh heh heh! This is my greatest trick yet! These machines will tear that Bandicoot apart!" Crash looked to them with worry. "Argh Don't worry lad, we won't do a thing to ye!" The bear nodded in agreement. "We have a better idea." The bunny said as Crash turned to him. The four animals stared at each other as though silently agreeing on something, before the bear spoke. "Let's have some tea, and go over our plan."  
He said as the chicken poured a cup of tea, and handed it to Crash, who began to sip it. "The big head is still here, inside a room. We can help you scare him, but we'll need your help." Crash grabbed a cookie and took a bite before responding "What do I need to do?"  

After about an hour Crash had learned the names of the animals, had learned that Cortex had locked himself in the security room, had made a plan, and had drank 4 cups of tea, and eaten multiple cookies. He also discovered only three cameras had working microphones attached to them, The kitchen, and both hallways leading to the security room. Knowing this, the group made their way to the kitchen. Then covered Crash in pizza sauce, while Chica banged pots around, and Crash screamed. Then they had Crash stumble back into the dining room, and collapse. Next, Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie made their way through the restaurant towards their original positions. Freddy quietly moved to the Hallway near the security room. The lights were on, and the door was open. "Hehhehheheheheh! Yes! I've finally done away with that annoying Bandicoot! Now NOTHING will stop me from taking over the world!" Freddy heard from the room as he smiled. This indeed was going to be fun.

He walked into the stage room and stepped onto it, giving Bonnie and Chica a nod. The two turned forward and waited, as did Freddy. They knew at any moment the security camera would turn on, then they could begin. Sure enough it wasn't anymore then a few seconds before Cortex again decided to turn the camera on to see the bloodied Bandicoot laying on the floor. The three chose that moment to face the camera. As Cortex watched the monitor the camera turned to reveal the staring faces of the animatronics. He jumped in surprise before calming himself with a laugh. "They must have returned after killing the Bandicoot." He said as the camera panned away again. Bonnie chose that moment to move. Quickly he moved to Crash, and tapped his shoulder. Crash rolled under a table, as Bonnie stayed in his position, again staring at the camera. Freddy smiled, so far the plan was working perfectly. As the camera panned back to Crash's unmoving body, it revealed a puddle of red, but no body. Instead the bunny was standing there, staring first at the puddle, then into the camera. "What?! What's going on, where's the Bandicoot?!" Cortex screamed as he began cycling through the cameras.

He went through each, and stopped as he saw the fox Staring through the curtain at the camera, as though judging him. "What in blazes is going on?!" As the camera feed went dead Crash crawled from the table, and ran from the Dining room, to what the animatronics called Pirates Cove. He stopped just under the Camera, As Foxy was staring at it. A sign it was on. As Foxy looked at him, he ran into the small stage, and hid behind a curtain. Meanwhile, Chica also made her move, quickly moving to a hallway leading to the security room. She stopped directly in front of the camera, and opened her mouth revealing a second set of animatronic teeth. Cortex continued to cycle through the cameras, and stopped as he realized that the chicken and bunny had both left the stage. "That's not good.." He said as he again cycled through cameras. Bonnie had also moved to a hallway, and stood under a flickering hall light.  
Cortex grew increasingly more concerned as he saw the two Animatronics staring into the camera and hallway.

Crash remained in his place before Foxy said, "Now lad, Go!" He ran quickly to the darker of the two halls, where Chica was blocking the camera, then sat against a wall and placed his head in his hands. As the camera went dead, Chica moved to the end of the hallway, as Crash began to feign crying. Cortex quickly cycled through cameras and stopped as he saw Crash. "Why?... Why?... Why did you kill me?..." Crash fake sobbed as Cortex looked on, his fear growing as he heard the next words. "I could have saved you... But now.." Crash looked directly at the camera with a blank stare, and said in a flat voice. "...They're coming for you Cortex." Cortex screamed in terror as he turned from the camera, only to see Bonnie standing right outside the door. He quickly pushed a button, slamming a steel door he'd installed for protection from Crash down. "What have I done?! I'm doomed! I NEVER should've killed him!" 

During this time Chica and Crash rushed to the kitchen and Chica began playing a loop of the "Murder" from a speaker installed in her bib. Crash screaming as the pots were banged around. "I need to find where they are!" Cortex said as he cycled through the cameras again. He stopped as he heard the loop Chica was playing. The Aniatronics had said the Camera was broken, so Crash was free to remain unhidden. He chose to also begin to talk in his flat voice again, to add to Cortex's fear. "Listen... Do you hear it?... My screams of pain?... My agony?... You will soon... match them...." Cortex screamed as he changed the camera angle. This time, the bear had left the stage. He changed to the Camera where the fox was, the curtain was wide open, and the fox was standing just outside. His eyes went wide as he realized, his time was short. He flipped a switch as a light turned on outside the door. There was no shadow, so he raised the shield. It was a flaw, the shields ran off the generator to the building, but they were designed for the Bandicoot, not Animatronics. They were designed to keep him out until the Animatronics caught him. Now he was using it to protect himself from the animatronics he sought to use. The problem was, the longer the shield was down, the more power got used. If all the power was used, then the shields failed, and anything could reach him. He quickly looked at his control panel. The power meter read 45%. He'd used alot of power by cycling too quickly through the camera. He looked at the clock. The time was 2 AM. If he could hold out four more hours, he'd live. He'd hacked and reprogrammed the animatronics with a death mode. They were programed to stop their death mode at 6 AM, so he could leave safely. But even then, they were supposed to only kill the Bandicoot, not him! What had gone wrong?

He turned back to the cameras, and looked at the hallway, knowing it was closest to him. He received a shock as he saw the fox sprinting towards him. He quickly hit the button slamming the door down. Not even a second later he heard a loud banging on the door.  
_Thunk_

 

_Thunk_  
_Thunk_

It was followed by silence. He looked back at the camera, and saw the fox running back down the hall. He followed it on the cameras until it was back to it's original spot. Once it was he opened the Shield door. As he did he heard a deep laugh "He He He!" His eyes went wide before the laugh was answered with the sound of someone singing some sort of tune. "Da da dum dum dum da dum dum dum diddly doo doo doo diddly doo dum dum diddly dum dum dum dum diddly dum dum dum dum!" It sounded terrifying. He quickly looked around, only to see the chicken staring at him through a window, making a noise akin to a sigh.  Quickly he slammed the door shut, before turning to see the rabbit standing at the other door. He screamed as he quickly closed the other shield, and looked at his power meter. It read 15%. He took a glance at the clock. 3:30. Crash laughed as he heard Cortex scream in terror from the Kitchen door. Cortex flashed the light on each door a few times, but the Animatronics wouldn't leave. He didn't have much power left. The power quickly dropped from 15%, to 10%, then 5% Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the two animatronics left, leaving his power at 3%. Cortex turned to the clock. 3:45. He was doomed. Somehow, he'd lost all his power. If they came back, he couldn't do anything to protect himself. He looked at the hallway camera a last time, to see Foxy running towards the security room. Quickly, without thinking he pressed the button to close the door. Immediately he heard,  
_Thunk!  
_

_Thunk!_  
_Thunk!_  
Before the room went dark, with the sound of power everywhere in the building stopping, and the shield raised. Crash quickly ran to the Security room in the dark, as did Bonnie and Freddy. As Crash arrived Freddy smiled, and handed Bonnie a flashlight. Bonnie walked to the opposite side of the door, and flicked the light on, pointing it at Crash's face. Crash stared at Cortex before speaking. "I... warned you... Now... you will... pay!" At this Bonnie flicked the light off, and another light came on from Freddy's eyes, nose, and mouth. A song began playing as he stared at Cortex, who was now whimpering in fear. Dun dun da dun dun da da dun dun dun dun dun da dun dun dun da dun dun dun da dun dun dun da dun da dun dun da dun da dun da dun As the song stopped, Freddy turned the lights in his head off, then everything was silent. "PLEASE CRASH, I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I-I'LL CHANGE MY WAYS! PLEASE JUST DON'T LET THEM KILL ME!!!" Cortex screamed in terror. Crash smiled before speaking. "Promise?..."   
"YES! YES ANYTHING!"   
Freddy waited for the order. "..Run... NOW!" At this Freddy popped up in front of Cortex with a loud screeching noise, as Cortex screamed and ran quickly out of the room, and shortly thereafter, the building. After they were sure he was gone, Chica flipped a switch outside, restarting the generator, as Crash burst out laughing, and the Animatronics smiled. "That was awesome!" Foxy smiled "Argh! Now that he's gone, let's have that tea party!" He said as Chica entered. "Pizza?" Crash smiled "Sure why not, I'm starving!" Together the five walked back, and sat at the table. Chica placed four Pizza's down, as Freddy poured five cups of tea. Each member took one and clinked the cups together as Freddy  spoke. "To Crash! The best friend we've ever had!"  
"To Crash!"  



End file.
